


Blood

by paranoidkitten (tornyourdress)



Series: Hot Gay Vampire Sex (of the Satirical Quiz Show variety) [2]
Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/paranoidkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had changed for Paul Merton since becoming a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Vampires are many things. Some may describe them as heartless fiends, which isn't entirely accurate. Their hearts are still present, if cold, and they are not entirely fiendlike. Human emotions do not leave them entirely. Some of them fade, while others intensify. It really comes down to want and desire, to lust and passion. Pain and pleasure are what concern vampires; the worst thing is for there to be nothing, for them to exist in a dull ordinary sort of life.

_Things had changed for Paul since he'd become one of them. He remembered how it happened. The instant recognition in the eyes of the other two, understanding that this was what he wanted. He had wanted it, then, driven by lust and perhaps even, yes, jealousy. Jealousy that he had been excluded from this for so long, that there had been this secret bond more bizarre than anything most people could imagine, and more sacred than mere sex. A blood-bond. _

He remembered the different tastes of the two bloods, how odd it was that he could distinguish them even now, before being turned. He tasted his own, from Ian's mouth, and as pain and pleasure blurred together, sharp teeth everywhere, he knew it was what he wanted.

He had wanted it then. Perhaps not now. In some ways he resented the ties that it had created for him, the bonds to Ian and Angus that could never be broken no matter how hard he tried, the bonds that defied any kind of rational explanation. It was a primal and animalistic urge that kept them together. It was the blood.

The desire took over. Desire for everything. Before, he had thought he understood desire. Now he understood that no one could. You weren't meant to understand it. You were just meant to follow it.

And he did. He was at first reluctant to completely depend on the two who had sired him to satisfy his desires. It wasn't that he didn't desire them, of course. He did, with every fibre in his body and every ounce of blood that ran through his system – _their_ blood and _his_ blood, mingled together, turning what had been the mild human form of desire into something far more life-consuming, or unlife-consuming, if you prefer.

It was just that he debated whether his presence was really necessary. They had been doing this for years; he was like an extra piece to a jigsaw puzzle that had already been completed. He had thought he was out of the loop before, and that becoming one of them would make it easier – but he wasn't sure.

And then, one night, he sprang into action, spurred on by a primitive instinct that was telling him to just do it, to listen to the blood, and to force things to change.

He took charge, sinking his teeth into Ian's shoulder, relishing the taste – Ian-blood, mixed in with far too much of Angus-blood and not enough of his own for his liking, but he would change that, oh yes – while grabbing Angus, roughly, and tearing away his shirt, tracing lines of blood on his chest.

He felt _powerful_. When he closed his eyes he could hear the hissing, the panting, the grunting, and he revelled in the knowledge that he was why they were producing these sounds.

He had Angus first, feeling the flesh tear as he entered him, hearing both the grunt of pain and the groan of pleasure. And then Ian. He tormented him just a little, bringing him to the brink and then pulling back, over and over, with his tongue still lapping at the wound on Ian's shoulder.

Afterwards he realised that they'd been waiting for him to do that, for him to follow his desire, his longing. To follow the blood.


End file.
